


Let it be our secret

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Traditional Family, coming out struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Suna Rintarou liked guys. He was sure of it. He had no interest in dating a girl, he wanted a boyfriend.With a too traditional family, he knew it was a bad idea. He also thought he could hide it or never get into a serious relationship, but Miya Osamu was making everything so difficult.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Let it be our secret

Suna Rintarou liked guys. He was sure of it. He had no interest in dating a girl, he wanted a boyfriend.

But his parents... The only thought of telling them had always scared him. His entire family was too traditional, he _knew_ coming out as gay was a bad idea.

So his only alternative was to hide it. He read some other people's experiences with fake dating girls but he didn't want to hurt himself like that.

He had had a couple of dates with some guys, he kissed a lot of others but never got into a serious relationship. He was scared of his parents finding out.

But so far he was safe and actually hadn't fall in love with anyone, just a few crushes. And that's what he thought Miya Osamu was going to be, just a crush.

But oh, he was wrong.

They met in their first year of high school and then find each other in the gym, both of them entered the volleyball club.

After some time, they became friends. Osamu was really easy to hang out with and made Suna enjoy consistently talking or just being in silence together. No annoying awkward silences.

He considered Osamu handsome but during that first year, his heart never moved for him.

The second year he found himself staring too much at him, admiring too much his spikes, noticing how much muscle he was building and his heart did a little _badump!_ the day Osamu made cookies and shared some only with him.

That made him start to internally panic a little bit.

He looked at Atsumu, detailed him, spent some time with him, tried to admire his muscles, his voice. But it was not the same. He wasn't Osamu.

* * *

"I don't like him, I can't like him." He repeated every moment he thought "cute" while looking at Osamu. "He's not even that handsome." He felt bad for saying that because he knew it was a lie. "Ugh stupid 'Samu."

He had to hide his feelings from his parents, it could be easy.

"It's gonna be easy." He reassured himself calming down some of the anxiety in his belly.

* * *

Being a calm and serious person made thing easier, that, and his parents working late.

He wanted to make a move soon but what if things went wrong and his parents found out or what if Osamu rejected him and things went even worse. Osamu liked boys too but what if he didn't like _him_ that way.

The good thing, if you can call it like that, was that Osamu wouldn't laugh or get angry for confessing his feelings. But another awful thing about it was that for sure, things could get really awkward between them.

A frustrated sigh left his throat and he just plopped on his bed, unlocking his cellphone to answer Osamu's texts. His heart ached reading the "did you eat already? It's late." Suna had already ate, he always did because Osamu always asked and he hated lying to him.

* * *

"You're acting weird." The gray-haired mentioned while they were walking out of practice. Atsumu was nowhere to be seen, knowing his brother had to talk with their friend.

"I'm the same as always 'Samu." He kept his eyes focused in front of him, not wanting to give more hints. Osamu sighed, took a deep breath and stopped walking. Suna wasn't up to any dramatic conversation that moment so he kept going forward. He just wanted to be home and stop thinking about everything.

Even though he knew very well being alone wasn't a good idea.

The sound of fast steps approached him and in a second he was running too. Where? He had no idea but Osamu's warm hand holding his was the only thing he could think of.

They kept running, away from school and even farther from their homes. Until Osamu stopped at a park, Suna had never been there, it was too far from his usual path.

" 'Samu" He tried to recover his breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're acting weird."

"And you think making me run all the way over here is "normal behaviour"?" Osamu laughed, still holding his hand but Suna didn't want to say anything about it. "It's late."

"This is most important than the hour." Osamu guided him again, this time walking. He stopped at the playground, leaving Suna's hand to get in the little "house" above the slide. He felt the cold hitting his palm and delicately closed it, to keep Osamu's warmth with him.

His friend sat on the wooden floor and patted beside him. "Come here!" A playful smile appeared on his face. Suna's heart skipped a beat. He rolled his eyes but the contagious smile of Osamu made clear he wasn't actually annoyed.

He sat next to him, his shoulders touching due to the reduced space. "What's the point of this?"

"Are you weirded out?"

"A lot."

"That's how I've been feeling the entire day." Osamu looked at the colourful wooden ceiling. "Because of you acting all weird."

Suna got nervous, the dramatic conversation was coming and he didn't want it. "Is it because of coming out to your parents?" Their knees touched too, Suna's mind wanted to explode.

"I already gave up on that one." Osamu already knew that then, why was he asking?

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell _me_?" He sounded half offended.

"It's just–" his voiced started to sound desperate. "I'm scared. As always." He hugged his knees and looked at the other. "A coward." He murmured.

"Suna you're not a coward." He sighed. "Everyone struggles with something."

"It's not that easy."

"I know."

They stayed in silence a few minutes, until the brunette broke it.

"I like someone," He confessed with a grumpy face.

"What a lovely way of talking about him."

"Shut up, I'm trying to finally get it out of my system."

"Sorry sorry. Go on."

"And I don't want to tell him."

Osamu was about to say another sarcastic thing, but Suna looked so hurt with the little he had confessed until now, he didn't want to ruin him more.

"Does he like girls?" Suna nodded hiding his face in his knees.

"But he also likes boys." He murmured.

"Is he single?" Another nod. "Then what's stopping you?" Suna didn't answer, he stayed in silence for a second, trying to think.

"I don't want to be rejected."

"But if you don't try then–"

"What if my parents find out?" He interrupted him, not wanting to hear that stupid piece of advice he saw everywhere on the forums he read sometimes. Osamu said nothing. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Or get it worse for myself."

Both sighed at the same time a chuckle escaped their lips, releasing some tension. 

"I like someone too." Suna looked at him attentively. 

"Are they pretty?"

"Almost ethereal." He half joked.

"And what's stopping you?" He countered.

"Actually, nothing."

"Then...?"

"I like you." This time Osamu interrupted him. Suna's breath got faster, his heart too and then frowned. "I'm serious."

"No you don't."

"What do you mean I don't?" Osamu bitter chuckle after that made him realise he was hurt.

"You can't like me."

"I already do." He shrugged, trying not to look affected by a possible rejection.

"This is a bad idea."

"Suna, look, if you don't like me back it's fine."

"No, not that." He wasn't hugging his legs anymore. "I like you too." His throat closed after that. They stared at each other until Osamu laughed in relief.

"We're pretty dumb aren't we?" Suna agreed with a nod.

"But we can't date."

"Your parents won't find out." The gray-haired rolled his eyes shocking his head afterwards.

"What if–" Tired of hearing that a lot in his daily life as Suna's friend, Osamu pressed his lips on his, slowly moving them. Suna tried to get away from it. "Don't–" his lips were together again. " 'Samu–." His voice quietly trying to stop the other, even though he didn't want it to end.

"Your parents aren't here." He whispered over his lips, kissing him again.

Suna knew it was wrong, he was scared and anxious, but Osamu...

"They won't know." Another kiss, this time Osamu softly pulled his lower lip with his to gain the brunette's attention.

"They won't know." It repeated on his head until he was leaning towards the other, deepening their contact. Loving the softness, loving how slow it was. Loving Osamu.

His parents didn't have to know.


End file.
